The present invention relates generally to composite panels for constructing an enclosure, and more particularly to such a composite panel resistant to penetration by small arms projectiles, explosive forces and heat.
Examples of heretofore known composite panels and structures made therefrom are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,381,779 issued on Aug. 7, 1945 to F. S. Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,216 issued on Feb. 29, 1972 to Arthur S. Radford, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,297 issued to John Jamison et al.
In recent years it has become apparent that there is a requirement for a relatively lightweight composite panel structure for constructing a portable or mobile enclosure or shelter for military and commercial use.
In addition, more stringent military and commercial requirements are not satisfied by known composite panels.
Thus, there is a need for a lightweight structurally strong composite panel to be used for the construction of stationary but portable enclosures, such as bomb shelters and the like, and for mobile structures, such as armored vehicles and the like, which are capable of withstanding high temperatures and explosive forces generated by nuclear weapons, and of resisting penetration by small arms projectiles.